Eject
Eject, also known as Erased and Hidden, is a recurring status in the series. Units inflicted with the status are irreversibly removed from battle, rendering it useless for the rest of the fight. Abilities that inflict Eject are also (usually) counted as Instant Death abilities (flagging the victim as dead) for the purpose of a Game Over. Thankfully this only persists for the duration of the battle; the ejected character will be perfectly fine at the end of the battle and will not need to be Revived. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Erased can be inflicted from the abilities Encircle, used originally by Omega, Alte Roite, Druid, Tiny Mage, and Mover, then later in the ''Advance remake by Guardian and Omega Mk.II; Possess; and Wormhole. The status targets one party member and removes them from the battle, and that character is considered dead and does not gain EXP or AP after battle. ''Final Fantasy VI Though not named in-game, there are several actions that give the Hidden status, making the target unable to be selected and unable to be hit by physical or magical attacks. The status effect occurs when someone is taken out of the battle. Abilities that cause the Hidden status include the Jump command, the esper Quetzalli's Sonic Dive, running away, Sabin's Spiral Soul, Strago's Transfusion, Humbaba's Humbaba Breath, and the ejection skill Snort used by certain monsters. When all the party members are ejected (or some ejected and the others KO'd), the battle is considered a draw; experience is not awarded nor does it count as a Game Over. If this happens in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, the player retains the wager. Final Fantasy VII There are two types of eject in ''Final Fantasy VII: attacks that flag the ejected unit as Dead, and ones that flag the unit as escaped. The difference is that if the non-ejected party members are flagged defeated in the battle, the player will not get a Game Over if the "escaped" character is still alive. The Midgar Zolom knocks a party member out of the battle with Blown Away, used as a counter attack once its HP hits a certain value, and can do it twice. The Ghost Ship enemy can use Goannai to remove a party member from battle. The Scissors enemy's Scissor Tornado removes a party member and Gighee's Sun Dive works the same. None of these abilities flag the character as dead. However, the ability Whirlsand, used by Ruby Weapon, and Eat, used by Hungry, removes a party member from battle and flags them as dead. It can use this twice, leaving the player with only one party member to fight it. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack's Blast Wave attack has a chance to instantly remove an enemy from battle. Final Fantasy VIII Rapture is one of Selphie's Limit Breaks which has a chance of removing all enemies from battle. The Blue Magic spell Degenerator also inflicts Eject status. Leviathan's Tsunami ejects/ removes smaller enemies. Zantetsuken (both Odin's and Gilgamesh's) is also considered as an Ejection in the game's mechanics. When used on a party member it does not flag the character as dead. Another source of Eject comes during the final battle, in which a KO'ed party member will be "absorbed into time" and still be considered dead. Final Fantasy IX Eject is a dangerous status being used in the form of Snort by Yan and Tiamat, and Swallow, used by Zuu, which removes a party member from battle and flags them as dead. Final Fantasy X The Eject status removes a unit from battle. Due to the battle mechanics of ''Final Fantasy X, when a player unit is in the Eject status, the party members in battle are reduced, and another character will not move into their place. Thrust Kick is an enemy ability used by the YKT-11 and YKT-63 enemies which ejects characters from battle, however Kimahri is able to eject enemies when he uses the Ronso Rage ability. The enemy ability Swallow can be used by the Worm type enemies, and Geosgaeno. Following this, Worm type enemies will use Regurgitate to reinstate units in the Eject status. In Geosgaeno's case, it will use Spit Out, which either inflicts damage to the party equal to the spat out character's HP -1, 9999 damage to the party, or inflicts damage to one character equal to the spat out character's HP. Auron's Shooting Star Overdrive may also eject an enemy if the button input sequence is successful. A similar effect can be caused to a petrified character. If a petrified character is hit with a physical attack (or is even petrified underwater), they will shatter and be removed from the party. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Berserker includes Eject as an ability. Kogoro Strike, an ability exclusive to Yuna in Trainer, and Carrier Flurry, an ability exclusive to Paine while also in Trainer, can also attempt to eject an enemy from the battle, as can Pu-Pu Platter, a technique exclusive to Rikku whilst in Mascot. Logos's Russian Roulette has a chance of using eject on one of the the girls. The Psychic from the ''International version and HD Remaster can eject enemies through the use of Telekinesis, which requires 30 AP to master, requires Mazer Eye to be mastered beforehand, and costs 12 MP to use. Gallery Category:Status Effects